And now our torment begins
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: ¿Tuvieron alguna oportunidad de ser felices Robert y Cersei? Ella pensaba que sí. Hasta que se casaron. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para Dani Valdez].


_**AVISO:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin y a los creadores de "Game of Thrones", el resto es mío._

 _Y mi Amiga Invisible es... ¡Dani Valdez! Dani, espero que este cortito OS te guste. En cuanto vi la petición supe que me encantaría escribirla, y aquí está el resultado. Cualquier cosa que se aleje del canon o suene rara, es producto de mi imaginación. He intentado escribir romance, pero esto es lo más parecido que ha salido. Aun así, lo he hecho con mi mejor intención :)_

 _Número de palabras: 771._

* * *

[Regalo para Dani Valdez]

* * *

 **And now our torment begins**

Su vestido de boda era dorado, como sus cabellos. Pequeños leones bordados adornaban las mangas, el cuerpo y la falda. Pero no eran los hilos dorados lo que resaltaba en ella. Tampoco lo era su melena de oro, ni sus ojos verdes como la hierba, que brillaban con emoción.

Era su sonrisa.

Aquellos dientes blancos detrás de esos labios carnosos hubieran podido iluminar todo Poniente.

Y es que Cersei por fin veía cumplidas sus aspiraciones.

«No te casarás con el príncipe, te casarás con el rey». Ahora entendía aquellas palabras, pronunciadas tanto tiempo atrás. El desplante de Aerys Targaryen al considerarla indigna de casarse con Raeghar la había perseguido durante muchos años, pero ahora podría sustituir el peso de la humillación sobre los hombros por el de una corona sobre su cabeza.

Y Robert… Ah, Robert era el hombre con el que todas las mujeres del reino desearían casarse. Era alto, bravo, atractivo. Tenía una melena negra y unos ojos azules grisáceos que serían la envidia de cualquiera. Y ahora era también rey de los Siete Reinos. Y Cersei se convertiría en unas horas en su reina.

Durante la ceremonia, Cersei no veía nada más que la tira de seda que unía sus manos. No sentía nada más que el contacto de sus dedos con los de ella.

Ahora nadie dudaría de su importancia. Nadie se burlaría de ella cuando se sentara al lado del Trono de Hierro. Si lo hacían, la ira de su rey caería sobre ellos. El león y el venado serían invencibles juntos.

Durante el banquete, Robert apenas le dirigió más de cinco palabras, pero el ánimo de Cersei no decayó. Su esposo ―qué bien sonaba esa palabra― era un hombre de acción. Las conversaciones eran para los intrigantes que movían hilos desde sus recámaras. Robert Baratheon prefería cortar esos hilos.

Y mientras tanto, Cersei sonreía y Robert bebía.

Cuando llegó la hora, no se hizo el encamamiento. Robert vociferó que le cortaría un brazo a quien intentara quitarle la ropa. Lo dijo con la voz pastosa y arrastrando las palabras, pero Cersei se dijo que era normal que un novio bebiera la noche de su boda. Decían que el vino era la felicidad en estado líquido, que había sido un regalo de los Dioses para que los mortales pudieran celebrar sus dichas y estar un poco más cerca de lo divino.

Cersei llegó la primera al dormitorio real. Una doncella la ayudó a desvestirse. Cersei lo hizo con cierto sonrojo, pues esto era lo que se esperaba de una novia virgen. Qué sabrían ellos. De todas formas, debía mantener la falsa, al menos durante unas horas más. A los hombres les gustaba que sus esposas fueran vírgenes, porque era su sello de pureza. Nadie quería algo usado. Ingenuos. Como si una mujer experimentada no fuera mil veces mejor que una muchacha virgen y pudorosa que lo único que hacía era lloriquear y esperar a que el acto terminara.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un Robert tambaleante apareció. Cersei se volvió hacia él, con un fino camisón como única prenda entre ella y la desnudez. Esperaba que Robert alabara su hermosa figura, pero su esposo no dijo nada.

Cersei se subió a la cama y esperó a que él fuera a su encuentro. Robert no se hizo de esperar: se situó encima de ella. Cersei abrió las piernas y movió ligeramente las caderas. Los Siete se llevaran la timidez: Robert estaba tan borracho que no notaría las ganas que ella tenía de que la tomara. Tenía pensado hacerle gozar de tal manera que olvidaría que un día estuvo prometido a otra mujer.

Robert se desató los cordones de los pantalones y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se enterró profundamente en ella. La espalda de Cersei se arqueó; cumplía todas las expectativas que se había creado de él.

Robert empezó a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza, pero después del cuarto embiste, se detuvo y abrió los ojos. Su mirada vidriosa se encontró con los ojos verdes de Cersei, pero no la veía. No realmente, porque susurró:

―Lyanna…

Y acto seguido se desplomó sobre el pecho de Cersei, todavía dentro de ella.

La nueva reina se quedó sin aire, pero no por el peso repentino sobre su delicado cuerpo, sino por la realización de lo que había pasado.

Y entonces lo supo.

Se dio cuenta de que Robert nunca la amaría.

Y también supo que nunca podría ganárselo, porque no se podía competir contra los muertos.

Aquel fue el primer día del peor matrimonio de la historia.


End file.
